The Triforce/Part 5
The next morning, Glovey, Smurfette, Gutsy, and Claire, climb on top of Chitter. Spryte takes off in the front lead as Chitter follows the fairy. They appear to be roaming the land for what appeared to be the whole day. They would stop once in a while to rest, and then run again. As they traveled, they were being watched by Ganon through the use of his evil jar. Ganon: Yes you fools. Bring me the Triforce. And bring me for of your delicious blue energy. But one has to wonder as to how to trick those Smurfs. Unless, yes. Ganon snaps his finger and out from his evil jar appears a fixed version of his evil mirror. Ganon: Perhaps a past mistake could be an improvement. Those Smurfs are so innocent, that’s it’s so disgusting. But I will need to take this to my advantage. Ganon picks up the mirror and teleports himself out into the woods close to where the Smurfs and Spryte were resting. Ganon: No one, especially those Smurfs will be able to resist gazing into this foul thing. Once any of them gazes on it, bwa ha ha ha! They’re sure to be in a real “Smurf!” Ha ha ha! Oh, and right on time! Ganon leaves the mirror alone and snaps his finger, making him vanish with a blinding light. The Smurfs appear to be stopping nearby to take a break before they continue again. Smurfette: Excuse me Spryte, but how long did it take you to find our village? Spryte: It only took me two days, but we seem to be making good time. Only a little bit more, and we’re bound to make it to Hyrule. As the Smurfs stared at Spryte speak, Glovey couldn’t help but notice from far away something sparkle. Almost as if he was being pulled to it. Smurfette: Glovey? Where are you going? Glovey?! Glovey Smurf runs off and finds the mirror and gazes at it for what appears to be about minute. Gutsy: What you find Smurf? What’s a mirror doing out here in the middle of nowhere? Claire: Aye, I be sensing trouble with it. Smurfette: Oh no! Smurf away from it! Believe me, mirrors are trouble, and I know from past experiences. All of a sudden, Smurfette has a flashback about the time she went inside the mirror with Brainy, Jokey, and Clumsy to save Vanity from Gargamel. She then pulls Glovey away from it. Notices Glovey’s reflection is still on the mirror, only something was different. The reflection showed Glovey with red eyes and a nasty smile. Smurfette screams and steps back with Glovey. Gutsy and Claire quickly pull out their swords and try to defend Smurfette and Glovey. Spryte flies behind to take cover. The evil doppelganger walks out of the mirror. The Song Highway To Hell begins to play in the background as the clone walks out. Smurfette: Gah! Glovey! He looks kind of like you! Glovey steps forward to confront the clone. Glovey: What are you? Are you me? Doppelganger: I'm BAD Glovey... and you're GOOD Glovey! You're a goody little two-shoes! Little goody two-shoes! Little goody two-shoes! The evil clone gives Glovey a punch in the face, followed by a kick in the gut. The clone laughs maniacally and skips around the Smurfs and fairy princess. He approaches Glovey again and lifts him up by the hair. Doppelganger: LITTLE GOODY TWO-SHOES! HEHEHE! Glovey spits on the side and wipes the blood with his sleeve. He smiles and knees the clone in the gut back and gets up and performs a spin and kicks the clone back inside the mirror. Glovey: Who’s Bad? Glovey spins, performs a kick, and raises his arm as he smiles back at the mirror. The mirror begins to glow with a bright red light. Glovey: Uh oh. Now would be a good time to run… The mirror breaks making everyone fall down to the ground in fear for duck in cover. Every Smurf runs away, and get nabbed by Chitter who takes them to hide on top of a tree. The evil clone jumps out growling and barking out for the Smurfs to jump out. He notices only a sword on the ground and quickly picks it up as he swings it around the air. Doppelganger: Come on out Glovey Smurf! You can’t hide forever! We both know how yellow you can be! Glovey jumps down from the tree in a very angry manner and runs up to the clone and lands a good punch on him knocking him out by surprise. Glovey: Hmph! Call me yellow again you wannabe. Spryte: Smurfs, we have to get out of here. This was merely a small sample of Ganon’s power. Who knows what other tricks he may pull from under his sleeve? We must hurry quickly and find shelter so that we can continue on our journey. We’re very close though. Claire: Look over there! That looks like a big castle. Perhaps we may hide there. Glovey: That’s not a castle. It looks like it’s an old church. Gutsy: No time! Let’s just go before this Smurf wakes up. The Smurfs and Spryte ride on Chitter all the way to the church that was seen over a hill top. They see a small opening the size of a mouse hole in the side of the temple and immediately run in and hide. Everyone looks back in fear until they crash right into another Smurf. They had found another Smurf, but something was very different about this one. He looked back in fear. He had very little hair coming from the back of his head and he wore a brown robe with sandals. Glovey recognized his attire to be of a monk. Glovey: Uhm… I’m going to guess you’re name is Friar Smurf. Aksel: Amazing… More beings just like me. Tell me, Vat is a Shmuhlf? Glovey: Uh what? Aksel: Yes, a Shmulf. Zat is vat you said! Glovey: Uh… Smurf… right. Well, We are Smurfs, and by the looks of it, so are you. Aksel: Simply fascinating. The little friar Smurf begins to jump up and down excitedly as he claps with his hands. Glovey only turns around repeatedly worried. Glovey: I’m sorry to trouble you Mr… Aksel: Aksel. Zis eez my name. Glovey: We’re being chased by some insane Smurf and could use a good place to hide. Aksel: Everyone eez invited in the lawds house! Come! Come! You should all eat! Aksel makes the Smurfs and fairy follow him into another chamber room filled with various foods of all types. Everyone can’t help but to dig in to the food. Aksel notices the greens disappear only. Aksel: I take eet zat meat isn’t in your diets. Gutsy: Aye lad, pardon me fer asken but eh, where are the rest of the Smurfs from here? Aksel: The rest of Zeh Shmuhlfs? I’m zee only vun. Gutsy: What?! Meanwhile from outside, the doppelganger is seen using his nose to follow the tracks of the Smurfs and finally makes it outside of the church. Doppelganger: Gotcha! I found you Smurfs now. Here’s…. Dopey! The clone tries to run in through the main entrance, but is stopped by an invisible force which causes his body to get zapped with bolts of electrcity. Doppelganger: What the?! It’s like some force won’t let me in… Grrr! The doppelganger stomps back into the forest and yells out for Ganon. The dark wizard appears before him. Ganon: You have failed me you miserable waste of magic. Doppelganger: Ah, zip it pig face! It ain’t my fault that I can’t enter hollow grounds! Ganon zaps the clone, making him sizzle with more burn marks. Ganon: Don’t you raise your voice at me you intolerable pile of filth! Perhaps there is an advantage to this plan. Ganon picks up the clone and speaks closely to his face. Ganon: Spy on that miserable Smurf, the gloved one. Learn what his plans are, then immediately report to me. Doppelganger: Uh Earth to the Dumb one! Pssst, that’s you by the way. Ahem… How am I supposed to go when I can’t enter hollow grounds?!! Ganon: Don’t toy with me! As soon as he leaves, follow him! Ganon slams the Smurf clone down on the ground, then teleports back to his lair. Meanwhile inside the temple, many monks are seen doing a prayer in silence. It is quite the opposite in the small mouse hole where the Smurfs are seen. Gutsy: So how did a Smurf like you end up in a place like this? Aksel: You see, according to the ministers from zee past, I vas vat they believed to be brought by a stork and left here. It vas some type of miracle. I vas raised in here to be like every vun else. I vas told that God had some special plan like me to do good in the world, which is by I vas so unique. And now, I see more of my kind. I believe us “Shmuhlfs” have a purpose to do good onto others. There aren’t any bad Shmuhlfs out there anyways. You all look like really good people. Glovey: Yeah… about that… We’re trying to reach another country side. You see we’re questing here. It’s kinda one of those saving the world things. Aksel: Say no more. I’ll be coming along then if I must. Glovey: Oh well, I mean if you want to come along. It’s dangerous though. Aksel: I’ll pack up some food and supplies. The little friar Smurf runs around packing various food items along with his book. Spryte: Right then, let’s move out. It’s right across the woods. Every one is seen marching towards the woods. Eventually, they are just seen walking, and then they are seen slowly dragging their feet. Finally, they drop down to the ground in a very tired manner. Spryte: Hey Smurfs, look! Spryte points at a castle right in front of them. Right outside the castle, there appears a tree with a hole in it. Spryte: This is the North Castle. Gutsy: Ow, I got a wee pain under mah Smurf. Glovey: Yes. I think we should take a break too Gutsy, if it’s okay with you Spryte. Spryte: I suppose you can rest here. I’ll be flying off to let the princess know that you will be seeing her in the morning then. The fairy flies off as the Smurfs drag their bodies inside the tree. The interior of the tree was a surprise to them all. Glovey: What is this place? It’s all… wow. Smurfette: Look, there’s a bedroom in here. Aksel: I think I found a kitchen ova here. Glovey: So who gets to sleep in the bed? All the Smurfs stare at the one big comfy bed. Gutsy: Should we wrestle for it? Claire: Sword fight? Glovey: Dance off? Smurfette just climbs the bed and falls asleep. Every Smurf stares at her with a flat face and falls asleep on the ground. Aksel can’t help but to laugh very hard. He sits down in a chair and begins eating a big chicken leg. The night turns into day and the Smurfs all walk straight inside the kingdom. They see many amazing sights from big water fountains, to street performing wizards. Everything appeared a bit modern in this world, almost as if the medieval age had reached the Steam punk era. They finally run past many guards and find a big hallway where they run into Spryte the fairy across them. Spryte: Guys! Over here! The cheerful fairy flies around the room then pushes the big doors and leads the Smurfs to meet the princess. The first thing Glovey notices and walks towards is a big blue upside down pyramid; The Triforce of Wisdom. He lifts his hand up and the Triforce of Power glows on his left hand. Zelda: Greetings. Oh! I didn’t expect you all to be so small. My name is Zelda and I am the princess of this kingdom. I welcome you all to Hyrule. And what are your names? Gutsy: Gutsy, at your services. Claire: Mah name is Claire. Aksel: Vah name is Aksel your highness. Smurfette: Smurfette here. Zelda: And I will assume you are Glovey Smurf little one. The princess puts her hand down and allows Glovey to walk on her hand. Zelda: You’re the Smurf who took Ganon’s Triforce from his lair. A courageous deed indeed, but a misfortune as well. All this trouble is due to Ganon’s appetite for power. Glovey: Princess, If I may? Zelda: Go on… Glovey: Princess Spryte had mentioned a hero who had once fought Ganon and defeated him, sealing him in the underworld and even saving you. You did however get anger on him for failing to retrieve Ganon’s Triforce. Well, why isn’t he here to help stop this? Zelda: I have been quite hard on him in the past. I regret being so hard on him, even though he did annoy me at times. As a matter of fact, he indeed is working to help stop this. There’s another part to our Kingdom’s history. As you all know, Link defeated Ganon using his magical sword, the Crissword. He used it from the beginning when he saved me, through this point. However, as soon as my Triforce of Wisdom told me about Ganon’s it explained another part of our History. Zelda walks over to where her Triforce is. The pyramid begins to glow and a voice is heard. Triforce of Wisom: Long ago before the princess was born, there were other heroes who had faced Ganon in the past. He’s so powerful that he is able to resurrect himself each time to try and conquer the world. As he was defeated each time, the hero would slay him using the legendary blade of evil’s bane, the Master Sword. Glovey’s hand begins to glow and the Triforce of Power appears next to the Triforce of Wisdom and immediately disappears from Glovey’s hand. The Triforce of Power also appears to be speaking. Triforce of Power: To maintain order in the world, the sword of evil’s bane had to be kept hidden forever. When the dark lord began his conquest during this era, holy men had to craft a blade similar to the one from the legends. Thus, the Crissword was born. Blessed by the wise men from the church, it was kept hidden and was to be found only by somebody worthy of courage. Zelda: Link had told me how he had received his sword on his first quest from an old man in a cemetary. Its ability to fire beams is what kept Ganon and his moblins at ease. But now the time had come to end this farce one and for all. The important thing here is that we have Ganon’s Triforce. Glovey: But wait, where can we find this hero? Perhaps we can aid him in locating this mystical sword you mentioned earlier. From outside through a window, the doppelganger can be seen putting his ear and listening to the conversation. Doppelganger: Oh goody! The master is going to love this. The clone jumps off a ledge and runs off to the woods to hide in the tall trees. He then whistles and yells. Doppelganger: Hey Ganon! I got some bad news that you ain’t gonna like! Ganon teleports his way, and appears already angry. Ganon: I heard the whole thing minion! And what grinds my gears is that you let the Smurf hand over the Triforce! I should just use my Moblins to get this work done myself! Doppelganger: Wait master! Give me one more chance! Maybe if you could pump me up with some of your magic, I could be strong enough to destroy those Smurfs! Heh heh… and who knows. I’ll maybe even spare Smurfette over there and show her how a real Smurf Smurfs if you catch my drill, wink wink. Ganon: Enough of your nonsense talks! Very well! I shall give you strength and magic, but heed my words! If you fail me, you will be destroyed, and I will spread your ashes as a seasoning on my next meal. Now go! Ganon zaps the Smurf clone. From outside the window, it appears to be night time and a bright red light is seen coming from behind the trees. Both princesses and all the Smurfs turn their heads to see the commotion. Glovey: Oh no… Why does this have “evil clone” written all over it? Zelda: I must deal with these attacks. The window breaks and in jumps the doppelganger. He immediately jumps in hovering and grabs Glovey, and takes him with him out to the woods. The Smurfs all run out the window to see the fight. Spryte: He has no chance whatsoever without the Triforce! Smurfette: Oh no! Glovey! The doppelganger flips Glovey down to the ground. Glovey looks up and sees a shooting star and gives the clone a grin. Doppelganger: Eh. Why are you smiling? Glovey’s body begins to glow and he transforms into the Enchanted Smurf. Gutsy: Look! He’s changed his clothes now! Aksel: So he really is an angel huh… Glovey swiftly steps back and uses his star pointer attack on the doppelganger. Zelda: Did that thing come out of a mirror?! Smurfette: Yes! Glovey only looked at it, and then it just Smurfed out and attacked us all earlier! Zelda: Yes, Ganon used this trick on us once as well. My evil clone was destroyed using the Crissword. But maybe if we open an underworld entrance with both powers of the Triforces, we can trap him in there. Glovey runs quickly to the others. Glovey: Hey guys, if there’s a plan, just do it quickly because this clone just doesn’t know when to give up and I’m getting kinda tired. Glovey jumps back into battle. Doppelganger: Stop! Both Glovey and his clone approach each other. Doppelganger: We’re both evenly matched. But come on, should you really be helping these people you don’t really know? You and I are like, the same bruh! We should we working together! We can even overthrow Ganon and conquer everyone! And maybe, we could even share Smurfette! Smurfette: Ugh! That pig… Doppelganger: We can get all the Smurfettes I can think of! What do you say? Let’s work together. Glovey lowers his fedora and his face appears serious. Glovey: You are a reflection of me. It’s a shame that we’re nothing alike. I’m glad that you’re my opposite, this way everyone can see what I am not. You disgust me. You’re not even my clone. You’re just a sorry excuse of an imp. And you know what else, I don’t easily distract like you. Doppelganger: What?! Glovey: Now everyone! The clone turns around and is quickly pushed inside a portal leading to the underworld. Zelda quickly seals the portal with her magic. Glovey is seen panting and he quickly collapses down. Glovey: Oh gosh… phew. I’m really tired… Gutsy: There’s no time for resting laddie! We got to save the world mate! Glovey: Can’t… stand… need… rest… Zelda: Oh dear. Shall I fetch a healing elixir? Smurfette: No, I can fix this. Smurfette giggles and gives Glovey a big kiss. Only Glovey’s eyes can be seen getting wide. After Smurfette steps back giggling, Glovey smiles and his cheeks turn red and he immediately jumps up. Glovey: Whooo hoo! I feel like I could run a marathon! Gutsy: Alright then, it’s settled! We got find this hero. If we find him, we can help him find the Master Sword much quicker. Once that’s done, he can slay Ganon and we may possibly find Bairn in his lair. Zelda: According to the legend, the sword rests in the Lost Woods. But nobody can ever find their way there. Hence the name, everyone ends up wondering those woods forever lost. Glovey: Leave that to us. Us Smurfs can find our way in and out of any situation. Let’s go everyone! To the Lost woods! Glovey picks up everyone with his magical strength, and runs super fast towards the woods, leaving behind a trail of dust. Smurf to [[The Triforce/Part 6|'Part 6']] Category:The Triforce Chapters Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes